


Epic

by joym13



Category: Outlaw Queen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joym13/pseuds/joym13
Summary: My Love From OQ gift for Allison.  An Outlaw Queen video based on the song "You Matter to Me" from Waitress.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Epic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomewhereApart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/gifts).



Happy Valentine's Day Allison! I was so happy to get you as my Love From OQ giftee because I am really excited to have the opportunity to thank you for all the entertainment and happiness that you have brought the Outlaw Queen fandom over the years. I was a little scared also because my video skills are rudimentory at best, but hopefully you’ll like the result.

Bakers Dozen was the first fanfiction story I’d ever read and it sucked me into the world of Outlaw Queen so much that I’m still invested 7 years later. In that fic, Robin and Regina meet over buying the movie Waitress and at one point go to the Broadway show. “You Matter to Me” is one of the most Outlaw Queen songs I’ve ever heard - so in honor of the first fic I ever read - here is the video I made for Outlaw Queen (any version really)....

Epic:  


Sources: This version of “You Matter to Me” comes from this YouTube Video featuring Jessica Vosk and Zak Resnick on vocals: https://youtu.be/6851zQ7yNyw

All my screen recordings came from a doc shared on Google by Simply Material - thank you for all that hard work. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yfR9MJL7ujZoLG7Lh3iizwRmKkpatWNg/view?usp=sharing


End file.
